Advancing technology has made portable electrical devices increasingly popular and has given such electrical devices an ever-increasing array of capabilities. Some electrical devices, such as digital music and video players, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, handheld digital computers, and the like, include the capability to display images or videos. While it is possible to view the images or videos while holding such video-capable devices in one's hand, it would often be more convenient and more comfortable to set down such electrical devices and have them maintain a position in which the images and videos can be viewed easily.
Furthermore, most portable electrical devices include display or touch screens and/or control mechanisms. It would be convenient for the user of such electrical devices if a protective case allowed easy viewing of the display screen from a distance and operation of the electrical device, without requiring the user to hold the electrical device or remove it from the case.
Accordingly, a need exists for a case for an electrical device that both protects the electrical device and allows it to maintain a hands-free operating and viewing position.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, physical, mechanical, or other manner. The term “on,” as used herein, is defined as on, at, or otherwise adjacent to or next to or over.